


pure confusion

by Badgamer



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Papyrus is not innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgamer/pseuds/Badgamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is dying of boredom so smut</p><p> </p><p>             i dont know anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure confusion

**Author's Note:**

> there are multiple people on this account and dirty work was my friends first fanfiction and this one is my first fanfiction. Btw i suck at spelling amd i don't capitalize i also an writing this on my phone so I sometimes hit the capitalization butoon. i never will learn never have and never will. hopefully.  
> also i lacked a name for title

sans was looking out the window of the skeleton's new house on the surface. it has been about a year and a half since the barrier broke.

Since the skeleton brothers been have been on the surface their relationship took a turn for the better.

"Hey brother" Papyrus said seductively while grinding his hard cock on the back of sans' sacrum through his shorts.

sans' face was flushed blue all over As he felt a familiar wetness forming around his pelvis inlet.

"Oh what do we have here" papyrus whispered mouth right next to were sans' ear should, while his hand traveled down underneath the shorts waistband.

Sans moaned loudly as papyrus' finger stroked up and down sans' dripping cunt. papyrus shoved three fingers into the waiting entrance suddenly.

Sans wailed loudly as the figers started thrusting in and out, and because while papyrus was doing this he somehow managed to yank sans' shorts off while still grinding his dick on sans' sacrum.

papyrus suddenly lifted sans off the ground and removed his fingers only to replace them with his long orange member.

sans yelped when papyrus' member was thrusted quickly and forcefully in lnto him. sans' hips started bucking against papyrus' member trying to get him deeper into his cunt.

after waiting a few seconds for sans to ajust to the member's long length papyrus started to thrust deeply into sans as he knew he wouldn't last long.

papyrus was never able to last long when he decided to fuck sans. there was always something about wanting to make sans never able to walk again that made him go over the edge. 

thrusting as deep as he could into sans he came releasing thick ropes of cum into sans' pussy. while cumming it threw sans over the edge as his walls suddenly clamped down on Papyrus' member milking every drop of cum ot of him.

"so bro what made yah want to that?" sans asks as he was coming out of his post orgamsatic haze.

"pure boredom" papyrus whispered while placing sans on the floor.

"besides, who said i was done with you yet?" papyrus whispered into sans non-existant ear. immediately after he said that he let his tounge hang loose making another gush of wetness flow down to sans pussy making sans realize that this wasnt over with yet

A/N----------------------------------------------------

I suck im gonna go sit in a corner and wonder what im doing with my life. plz domt hate what i this mistake of life


End file.
